


Promises

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Domestic Royai fluff featuring cute baby, barechested Roy and overwhelmed Riza. She thinks about the life they once had, and how it has changed.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my amazing friend @cyphergemini. She asked me for Royai baby fluff.
> 
> Warning for cavities.
> 
> Royai Week 2017 Day Four: Thursday, June 8: “Promise”

**Promises**

It was late when Riza woke up. The room was almost in total darkness except for the ray of sunlight shining in between the heavy, velvet curtains. She rolled over in the empty bed and nestled her nose into the pillow on the other side of the bed.

Mmm.

Roy must have gotten up early with Maes to let her have a lie in. She looked at the time piece on the dresser. It was 11am. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept in this long. Being a parent was truly exhausting. She thought that running the office and arranging a coup was hard work, but it turns out was nothing on raising a child.

Deciding she couldn't stay in bed much longer, Riza sat up. She didn't want to sleep away the opportunity to spend the day curled up with her gorgeous husband and beautiful son.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She grabbed her favourite nightshirt, or rather one of Roy’s old shirts, and pulled it over her head.

There was no point in having a shower until after breakfast, she reasoned. If Maes was sleeping, they could even take a shower together. She smiled at the memory of their fevered love making the night before. Most nights they fell exhausted into each other's arms, making love the last thing on their minds. There wasn't as much time for their sex life with their little bundle of joy, which made those moments all the more sweeter.

Her stomach growled, and she suddenly realised just how hungry she was. She spotted a tray on the dresser with a glass of orange juice and a buttered sesame seed bun.

I love that man!

She reminded herself to thank him later as she crossed the room in two strides and started to devour the bun. She washed it down with the glass of orange juice.

Once Riza was finished, she went into the living room to see how her boys were doing.

She smiled at the scene in front of her. Roy was lying on the sofa, his mouth open, a little drool at the side. Maes was sound asleep on his bare chest. Roy had one hand cradling the baby’s back, the other hanging off the side of the sofa. Finally, Black Hayate was curled up at Roy’s feet.

Her boys. All three of them.

She never thought they could ever have this. It always seemed out of reach. This life.

And despite all their mistakes, all their sins and the death that surrounded them, they created a life. A precious life, a beautiful little boy.

To think, they had fought against it for so long. All this love that they had to give to each other, and to Maes.

But in the end, they made a promise to one another after The Promised Day. They would live, they would fight and most of all they would love.

A tear travelled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the palm of her hand.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

She met Roy’s concerned gaze.

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just never thought we would get to have this, you know.”

He used his free hand to beckon her over. “C’mere, I don’t to wake up the little man, but I can't have you crying on me.”

“I'm just being foolish.”

Still, she sat on the floor on the floor beside him. Hayate opened one eye, but closed it again.

Roy traced his finger along her cheek. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She leaned into his touch. “I'm just having a moment. Being sentimental.”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he kissed her forehead. “What's wrong?”

He wrapped his arm around her, she leaned against his shoulder.

She squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s just hitting me how lucky we are, and how different our lives were not so long ago.”

She opened her eyes again, and he was staring at her with an intensity that caused her breath to catch.

“And that's a good thing, huh?”

“It's amazing.” She smiled and turned in his embrace.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back.

“Are you trying to torture me?” His voice was husky. “You know it took me hours to get him to sleep. I daren’t move.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Torture? That could be arranged!”

Roy chuckled, a deep throaty sound that even now caused a swooping feeling in her belly.

“Do you promise?”

She moved forward again to meet his lips. She started slowly, sweet butterfly kisses on both corners of his mouth.

He hummed appreciatively at her ministrations, then sighed against her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Maes chose that moment to wail, and they froze. They pulled apart, sheepish grins on their faces. Hayate was up too, looking from one to the other.

Using both hands to cradle Maes, Roy rocked him a little. “What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Let me!” Riza scooped their son up from Roy’s arms. “Mommy wants a cuddle. Daddy will just have to wait.”

Maes immediately quieted and looked up at her with adoring, wide brown eyes. He was going to just as handsome as his father someday.

Roy sat up on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. Riza sat down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hayate climb onto Roy’s lap.

Riza laid her head on Roy’s shoulder.

“I wish every day could be like this,” she whispered, “that we could leave the world behind.”

**Fin**


End file.
